The present invention relates to a drainage and sealing system for use in connection with a panel system constructed as e.g. a panel fillet or a major panel surface to be mounted in a pitched roof or in a facade, comprising a number of fixed panels together with a number of openable panels, each panel comprising a frame composed of frame members bordering a panelling element between them, in which between adjacent frame members of at least openable panels placed next to and above each other, at least one external rain shield and an internal sealant strip are extending over a major part of the length of the frame member, and in which at least along the frame members in the adjacent panels for openable panels between the external rain shield and the internal sealant strip, at least one internal drain trench is provided for drainage of water.
Such systems are used to assure, that water and other precipitation can be drained in a reliable way such that no water penetrates in the structure placed within or below the panel system.
In this connection, it is important to have at least two sealing systems mutually separated in each their usually coherent sealing planes in order thus in part to form a relief chamber (pressure equalizing), in part to provide space for insertion of a drain trench such that the lower or internal sealant strip is kept dry. In general, there is thus an external and an internal sealing plane where the external plane forms a primary water drainage shield. The drain trench is conventionally designed integrally with the frame member.
Such a solution is, however, expensive to construct and provides no space for flexibility in the design of the components of the panel system.
Therefore, the object of the invention is a drainage and sealing system of the initially stated kind where a tight and secure connection between the panels placed next to and upon each other, and at the same time the drainage and sealing system must be able to provide the desired flexibility in the design of the frame structure.
This object is obtained by a drainage and sealing system which is characterized in that the external rain shield is designed as a separate flexible sealant strip and that the internal drain trench is provided on a separate drain element extending in parallel to and at a distance from the external sealant strip.
Designing the external rain shield as a sealant strip results in a simple construction and at the same time a good capacity of water drainage is assured and where the sealant strip provides the necessary tightness between adjacent panels. In providing a separate drain element, the frame structure can be designed in any appropriate way without affecting the drainage of water likely to be gathered in the drain trench which also serves as an additional security against penetration of water.
Preferably, the drain element and the external sealant strip comprise means for releasable securing to a frame member where the means are preferably constituted by a flange portion. In this design, the drain element can be reversed if it is desired to make a fixed panel openable and vice versa.
In another aspect a panel system is provided where engagement means are arranged in each frame member for releasable securing of the sealant strip and drain trench.
Further advantages can be obtained in the features stated in the dependant claims.